


那麼喜歡

by AKIRA0116



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKIRA0116/pseuds/AKIRA0116
Summary: PTT大B版徵文ABO題材11/18—12/01
Relationships: 林書延／李展浩
Kudos: 1





	那麼喜歡

其實我到現在還是不知道林書延喜歡我什麼。

昨天在TRICK陪陸徹喝酒的時候，遇到樓下研發部的一個Omega，還被他黑著臉噴了一句：「連生都不會生，真的不知道Steve看上你哪裏。」

對啊，作為一個不會生的Beta，工作能力算不上優越，加上魔羯座的沉悶性格使然，我也不太會在他面前撒嬌，平日傳LINE給他也只是普通說話語氣，頂多加上兩個表情符號。甚至在床上有沒有滿足到他，我也沒有太大的把握，雖說我們還沒有做到最後一步，但是想起第一次做的時候，因為他那裏太厲害我又沒法像Omega那樣濕，差點讓他進不去，現在想起真的好丟臉。

「你在想什麼？」老總的聲音從我的右後方傳來，正在胡思亂想的我嚇得差點打翻手裏剛泡好的紅茶，我馬上把東西移到一旁，習慣性地用工作來轉移話題。

「沒什麼，我打算泡杯茶等一下和B組開會的時候用來提神，你資料做好了嗎？要不要我替你核對一下？」我習慣把奶打得久一點，那樣就會有一層厚厚的奶泡浮在茶上，但這杯因為是打算開會中途的空檔喝的，所以我把奶打熱就倒進去了。

「騙鬼，你又不喝茶和咖啡。資料我放你桌上，等你那張紅得快要變成臉譜的臉變回原狀再出來啦。」老總無視我的困窘，倒了杯水就出去了。

天呀，為什麼好死不死在我想起這麼羞恥的事情的時候要被他看見呀，我伸手摸著就算不照鏡子光憑感覺都知道已經燒得通紅的耳朵，嘗試靠那雙也許是因為羞赧也許是因為紅茶的熱度而變得滾燙的手，在和B組開會前的十五分鐘空檔時間，讓我的耳朵和臉變回原來的狀態。

—————————————————————

「謝謝你的奶茶，很好喝。」

我看著和我隔了兩個工位，趁開會途中的空檔回到座位，明明可以走過來直接跟我說話，卻要刻意傳LINE給我說謝謝的林書延。

以一個正常Alpha來說，隨和又不失風度，禮貌又不失強勢的他的確是單身同事們的最佳目標，所以倒底是什麼驅使他選我這一個平凡又不起眼的Beta呢？

在我還在延續今天早上的煩惱同時，他揚起比平時更好看的笑容，張嘴無聲地多加了一句「謝謝」，儘管沒有任何聲音經由空氣傳動，但光憑他的眼神，被曬在陽光底下一樣溫暖的微笑，他一貫的爽朗和溫柔仿佛能穿透無形的網絡直接地狠狠地敲進我的心裏。

我的手機又震了一下，「今天晚上要加班，也許不能陪你回家了，原諒我好嗎？抱歉。」剛看完抬頭就見到他收起方才的笑容，皺著眉頭哭喪著臉，還裝了個擦眼淚的表情。

「噗。」我悄悄笑了出聲，一邊心想說什麼原不原諒，我怎麼會不知道工作要緊，一邊低頭回覆他：「不要緊，我也許也會晚下班，等你。」我打開表情符號的界面想了一下，決定在最後加一個笑得臉紅的小太陽，發送。

「記得吃飯。」

一陣溫熱且帶著青草氣息的體溫突然貼上後背，即使隔著西裝外套我仍然能從所觸及身體的寬闊，以及被沾染過無數次的獨特費洛蒙味道，馬上辨識到那度體溫的主人。大手撫過我刻意垂下蓋過耳朵的頭髮，還順帶揉了兩揉，方才只存在在我的腦海裏的悅耳嗓音，確切地自我的耳邊響起。我剛想轉過頭去，卻只能捕捉到再次捧著文件回到會議室的瀟灑背影。

「加油。等你。」

———————————————————

「你在想什麼？嗯？」

分明不是老總的聲音，被壓著拉向兩旁的腿傳來快要抽筋的感覺，後穴被熾熱得像要磨出火來的性器毫不留情的貫穿，我從高潮的戰慄中回過神來，發現書延開始緩下抽插的速度和力度，並用手揉了揉我早已汗濕不止的臉頰。

他的手沾著我們交合處的體液，我忍不住湊上去吻住他的掌心，伸出舌頭把白液捲進嘴裏。

咸咸的，但有青草的味道，像現在包裹著我的氣息一樣。

仍然被填滿的後穴在前方陰莖射精後依舊感到不足，我輕輕收縮後穴的肌肉，換來書延啞著嗓子的低吼。

我並不太想告訴他我在想什麼。

「不回答我問題還主動挑逗我，是想明天下不了床？」  
像是懲罰，書延又把速度加快了。被插入的地方又搔又麻，我已經無法分辨到底是我的身體太熱，還是從和書延的交合處傳遞過來的脈動太強烈所致。

「就算我明天下不了床，我還是個生不了的Beta呀。」

令人難耐的磨擦驟然停下，我把頭埋進我特地為了讓他睡得好一點而買的保健枕裏，眼神逃避著沒有看向他。

「Danny說的？」書延把性器抽出來，無視我嘗試挽留他的不自然的扭動，抹了一把從我後穴流出來的體液，轉而攻佔我射精後再次挺立的性器。「嗯……書延，不要，給我……」

「所以你今天在茶水間發呆就是因為這件事？」靈活的手指擦過前端，我快要忍不住了。「他昨天中午跟我告白，說可以讓我上，順便替我生小孩應付我媽，我拒絕他了。」

他低頭向斷斷續續吐出透明液體的性器吹了一口氣，我整個人馬上顫抖起來，我強忍著再次射精的快意，強迫自己張眼正面看他，誰知一開口就像是快要哭出來一樣。

「林書延，你到底喜歡我什麼？我又不帥，工作又不行，又不能滿足你，又沒辦法……」

我抽泣著，每說出一句就顫抖一次，差點透不過氣來，直至書延湊上來吻住我的唇，把我想要一次過全部吐露的想法堵在嘴裏。

他的舌頭肆無忌憚地闖進來，吸吮我的舌尖，手上的動作一直沒停過，反而更加劇烈，卻每每停在爆發邊緣，引得我在接吻的空檔中只能發出像小動物般無助又渴望的嗚咽。

「你說我喜歡你什麼？」他吻掉我眼角溢出的淚水，空出來的手磨蹭著我側頭露出來的腺體，像要把我溺死在他的溫柔裏，在他最特別的青草味的氣息裏，在他強而有力得好像可以把所有阻礙都消除的臂彎裏。

「你那麼喜歡我，比任何人都要喜歡，我怎麼可能放任你自己一個人？」

書延的手像要切斷我最後一絲理智，我嘗試自逐漸沉淪的意識中，向他表達些什麼，卻又在他的告白和終於來襲的快感中無法言語。「書延，我……」

我的心裏好難受，不知道是因為被投放得太過滿溢的情感，還是其他原因。

「阿浩，你記住，你有多喜歡我，我只會比你喜歡我更喜歡你。」

Fin.

小劇場  
老總：我說你能不能管管你家那個。  
阿石：你覺得我管得了他嗎？（欲哭無淚）  
老總：至少叫他打完炮的第二天替我家那個蓋一下味道再回來，沒人想整天聞到青草味好嗎？（幹）  
阿石：我……我……（再次欲哭無淚）

**Author's Note:**

> 費洛蒙味道會根據未分化前喜愛的食物和飲品有所影響，類似吃什麼會影響精液味道的概念。
> 
> Beta還是有生孩子的可能性，只是成功機率不高，而且林書延也不介意沒有孩子。
> 
> 老總不是阿浩的老總，老總的名字不叫老總，但他喜歡別人叫他老總。年紀比阿浩小，是阿浩的下屬。肉食性動物，討厭青菜討厭草。
> 
> 阿石是書延的（軟弱Alpha）上司，因為書延是他部門的王牌所以拿他沒輒。
> 
> 另外，書延的線人無處不在。


End file.
